The described invention relates in general to systems, devices, and methods for sealing bags and containers used with consumer packaged goods, and more specifically to ultrasonic systems, modular devices, and methods for manufacturing and/or assembling the packages used to contain food and other items.
The consumer packaged goods industry typically utilizes thin film materials coated with a thermally activated sealant layer, in combination with resistively heated thermal jaw systems, for sealing packages used to contain various food products. Thermal sealing technology is commonly used on packages that are between 2-12 inches in width and to maintain acceptable seal integrity for perishable products, the thermal seal region is oversized to reduce gas leak rates. However, these large thermal seal areas are known to still experience high rates of gas leakage. Large thermal seal areas also result in higher material costs and the high gas leak rate results in shorter shelf life for the products contained in this type of package. Additionally, currently used thermal sealing systems and methods are not capable of effectively sealing through even a minimal amount of food or other product that has entered the seal region of a package. This problem leads to higher factory scrap and an increased likelihood of delivering spoiled or unusable product to the consumer.
Previous attempts have been made to introduce ultrasonic sealing technology to consumer packaged goods with little or no adoption thereof by the industry. Current ultrasonic sealing technology does not provide a solution that can be used in mass production to seal thin or thick films having widths of over 12 inches. Ultrasonic sealing methods are available which allow for sealing limited package widths (e.g., up to 8 inches) using a single transducer, while sealing greater widths may be accomplished only by using multiple transducer systems. Most users of sealing systems require the flexibility to make seal widths between 2 and 12 inches (or greater) on a single machine without requiring tooling changes. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a package sealing technology that effectively creates non-leaking seals of greater widths while reducing the overall area of the seal to provide materials saving and cost savings.